Cookie
by Picup
Summary: [GxN][One shot] Guy is intrigued on how hard, yet sweet the cookie really was. Curiosity gets the better of him as he asks the Kimuelasca Princess.


A/N: Mhm, I'm going to lose the italics for a bit now that I usually use for Author Notes in most of my fan fiction.

Moving on…

BEFORE ANY ONE CLICKS THAT REVIEW BUTTON OR FLAME ME PLEASE READ THIS SECTION.

Thank you.

As you may all know, Tales of the Abyss hasn't even come _out _yet in North America. Just for those who don't have any clue what Tales of the Abyss is, it's the upcoming 'Tales of' Game coming out for the Playstation 2.

Now half of you I bet think I'm crazy that I'm already writing fan fiction…

Well, okay yeah I guess I am. But I know a lot about TOTA that it may seem I played the game to an extent oO;

It's strange, believe me.

But I trust in my resource, Wikipedia.

…. But than again I blame it for giving me the spoilers on the connection between the main characters and the Rokujinshou D:

But it was my fault for reading the little boxes that had the words SPOILER on them T.T;

A strange idea flew into me head, than mixing with my love for the pairing Guy Cecil and Natalia Luzu Kimuelasca Lavaldear (… I did that off the top of my head… REALLY!)

Well, this is what I got out of it :3

With out further ado, Picup's first 'Tales of' Fan fiction, and the first unofficial GuyxNatalia fan fiction that was posted here! So what if its before the game release… -coughs-

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tales of the Abyss characters, they all belong to Namco... BELIEVE IT!

* * *

The stars were bright tonight. 

Azure eyes gazed up at them, tints of curiosity reflecting off of them. He sighed, shivering slightly in his clothes. Wrapping his vest-like jacket around himself even though it continued to cling helplessly onto his figure.

It was a majestic night, but a bit chilly for his taste. A gloved hand rested on the hilt of his blade. It was rather a habit of his, after all, who knows when a monster would appear these days. He was content, even though the whole world was in a state of chaos; he was content at the moment.

It was just passed dinner time, where Anise teased Luke into saying 'Anise-sama' again before she let him eat. He strayed away from camp quietly, making sure not to disturb what was going on.

Natalia and Luke had gotten into yet _another _argument about… well who knows what now. While Anise was standing on the side lines, giggling, with Mieu hopping around them, attempting to calm them down, even though he would get glared at, than cower in the corner. (D: Awe, poor Mieu…)

Tear was off to the other side, her back facing every one else as it seemed like she was digging in her bag… for a certain _something. _No one would bother to ask what she was looking for, other than Anise. They watched it once, catching a glimpse of Tear turning a slight red and Anise hopping out happily, chanting about 'Chiffon cake'.

That left Jade, who just sat idly in the corner, watching Natalia and Luke's argument with interest. But who knew with him most of the time – heck, he couldn't even tell if Jade was an enemy or not on the battle field.

Which led him here, standing on the edge of the forest they decided to camp in.

A sigh escaped his lips, brushing back a lock of blonde hair as he sat back on the soft ground, cross legged. He leaned his head on the fist of his gloved hand, staring up at the sky or rather, the moon now.

His thoughts started to reminisce on the journey he was on so far with his companions, but was brought back to reality at the rustling of leaves. His hand went down to the hilt of his blade quickly, as he spun around, almost tripping over his own feet as he stood up to face whoever or whatever that sound was.

"Guy?"

A voice asked, the owner of the voice stepping out of the trees, cursing lightly on how thick the vegetation was around here. His posture relaxed, the said person recognizing the other very well. The long white boots, making a soft clicking sound, her white and turquoise shirt, wrinkled by the tussle with the trees, but very visible in the moon light. A leather belt, across her right shoulder, down to the left hip, with a quiver attached on her back, and her bow, held by her right hand as she dusted herself off with the left. Her emerald eyes met with his blue ones as she tilted her head up, the strawberry-blonde hair moving back.

"O-Oh N-Natalia!" Guy said, a stutter to his voice, "I-I didn't see you there!" He finished, chuckling nervously, while he rubbed the back of his head. The Kimuelasca Princess blinked, tilting her head to the left side as she stared up at the swordsmen, wondering why he was so nervous.

Oh right, the Gynophobia. (Gynophobia meaning a phobia to woman)

She pushed that off to the side, it was something she couldn't help right? "I was looking for you, I needed to"

She started, shuffling around as she brought out a neatly wrapped handkerchief, unwrapping it, revealing a couple of cookies, which were charred. "Ask you to taste these, since Luke said, 'Don't take that crap to me I thought I told you to get cooking lessons from Tear or Anise!'"

She huffed at the end, doing her best to imitate her cousin. Guy let out a chuckle again, so that's what they were arguing about. He than looked down at the charred cookies, gulping slightly.

Natalia's cooking was the worst in human history, Luke's coming second to it.

"S-S-Sure…"

He said, mentally sighing. He prepared himself to be either amazed at how much Natalia's cooking has improved, or sicken at… whatever she put in here. He took a cookie, one eye closing as he stared at the blacken bottom. He gulped again, nervously looking at Natalia, who was almost at the point to be glaring at him. He took a nibble at first, than a small bite. He nearly gagged at the taste in his mouth.

It was rock solid, so it took a bit to chew, and almost burnt to a crisp – but what intrigued him the most was the very /sweet/ taste in it.

"N-Natalia… W-Why is it so hard… and… tastes so… sweet?"

He asked, after managing to swallow the contents in his mouth. Natalia let out a small 'hmmm', placing a gloved figure on her lip. "I think I may have put to much flour into the batch, I did some what take it out a bit late… and… maybe… I tried to hard."

She stated, letting out a sigh, as her eyes didn't have that usual shine to it, but returning to one of sadness. He saw it often when she grieved over her people. "It was my love for cooking something… tasty at least once, so I /tried/ to pour all that… love into the batch of cookies and.. well.."

She gestured towards the small batch of cookies that were still in the palm of her hand.

Guy gave an awkward smile, all her love? That was, well, different. "Well uhm… I guess my advice would be to… not use so much flour… and don't keep it in so… long…?"

He suggested, adding quietly, 'or quit cooking all together', even though that was a terrible choice by Guy. He saw the offended look cross Natalia, as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, expecting the worst now. Luck has it when he was with woman, he would always try to say something nice to them, and they would get offend on every scale.

Instead of a hard slap (like what he expect), something soft, and warm touched his cheek. He opened his eyes a crack, to see Natalia pull away from him. Than it just hit him.

Did she just kiss him on the cheek?

At times like this, he would usually yowl, and wave his arms around in fear, similar to when Anise or all the girls would 'peta' (poke) him a lot. But, he just stood there, completely surprised.

Natalia just giggled quietly, flashing him a smile.

"Thanks Guy."

She exclaimed, starting to head back to camp, leaving Guy there completely astonished. He fell back, staring down at the half eaten cookie in his palm. It was taking a bit for his mind to completely comprehend what just happened a minute ago. That was until he heard her voice call out.

"And make sure you eat the rest of that cookie, we wouldn't want the ingredients going to waste now wouldn't we?"

* * *

A/N: Now that wasn't to bad was it? 

;.; Who am I kidding….

I think that was horrible… I don't know if I portrayed Guy and Natalia's character right… -sighness-

Any ways, -pushes that off to the side-

I hope you liked my tiny little piece oO;


End file.
